Uchiha Tomomi
by tsuki5nr
Summary: Sasuke love his little brother. Itachi would do anything for his youngest brother. But what will the youngest Uchiha will do for them?
1. Chapter 1

Uchiha Sasuke is happy! No, scratch that, he's ecstatic! Today is finally the day he's going to meet his little brother! He's been waiting for months for this day to come even since mom said he's going to be a big brother! He's so giddy he could barely stay in one place!

"*chuckle* Sasuke, he won't come any faster even if you stay at the front door."

"Mou, Aniki!" pouted Sasuke.

Itachi merely chuckled at his little brother antics. True, even he feel excited to meet his new little brother.

"Come, let's go to the living room. We'll wait there."

"Hai…"

As he walked, he felt his father's chakra entered the Uchiha compound. But something is wrong. He couldn't detected his mother's chakra with him. He could only wondered as his father went nearer to their home. He hope that nothing bad happened. What if his little brother didn't survived? Maybe mother went through some complications in giving birth? What if- no no no! He can't jump to conclusion to soon. Surely his father will give some explanations, right?

The little boy who soon to be 3 years old quickly ran to the front door when he heard the door opened. Itachi followed.

"Dad! Welcome home! Huh? Where's mom? And Otouto?"

"Father, welcome home."

His Father grunted as response.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Both your mother and brother are fine. They went through easy birth."

"Then…"

"Hokage-sama want to see your little brother, that's why your mother stay behind."

"Hokage-sama?!"

Fugaku shook his head. Even he didn't know why the Hokage want to see his youngest son. Perhaps it's due to the marking that his youngest has below his left eye. He has some knowledge about it but he can't be too sure.

"Come, let's go meet your mother."

At this, his two sons brighten up considerably. Sasuke even more so.

"What's his name?"

"Uchiha Tomomi."

"He…he so small." Sasuke is at awed at his Otouto. Small tuft of black hair on his small head, a pair of closed eyes, small nose, small lips. Everything is small! He wonder if he looked like this when he was a baby.

"But a little too small, don't you think mother?" Ask Itachi. A small contended smile at his lips seeing his new youngest brother snuggled comfortably in his mother's arms hiding half of his small face. A small movement from Tomomi brought out a new question.

"What is that marking?"

A Japanese character, 精 is marked below Tomomi's left eye.

"It is his birthmark."

"What does it mean?" Sasuke asked. He can read but he can't recognize a kanji.

"It is a character for 'Soul'. It mean he is special. You'll protect and care for your brother won't you Sasuke, Itachi?"

"Leave it to me!" Sasuke exclaimed, raising his arms high in the air.

Itachi nodded. Though he is still curious what does the character truly means. He had read once about a historical figure with the same marking on the same place somewhere in his Academy syllabus. He mentally noted to ask Shisui later. The older cousin is more of a history geek than he is anyway even though he often research the history of Konoha.

However, that note is thrown out of the window when Tomomi opened his eyes. He mentally gawked, as his youngest brother eyes is not onyx black like him or Sasuke or his parent. Instead, Tomomi's eyes is the colour of the deep ocean with a tint of electric purple on it. Hands down, it is the clearest and the prettiest pair of eyes he had ever seen.

"Pretty…."

And it look like his dear younger brother, Sasuke share his sentiments.

Mother chuckled. "Isn't it? That's how he got his name. Do you want to hold him Itachi?"

Wordlessly Itachi held out his hands. Mikoto then placed her youngest son into the arm of the genin. Itachi could only stay silent when the beautiful orbs of the barely a day infant hold on to his onyx one. Tomomi feel light in his arms.

"I want to hold him too!" whined Sasuke making Tomomi shifted his head to look at the where the sound came from, breaking the eye contact with his holder.

"You can't Sasuke, Tomomi is too heavy for you." Mikoto said gently to his pouting son.

As if consoling his older brother, the youngest Uchiha let out a gurgle and moving his tiny fist toward Sasuke.

Immediately, Sasuke offer a finger to which Tomomi grasp tightly for an infant. This motion make a smile erupted from Sasuke's face. When the marked infant smile, showing his toothless gum, Sasuke's own never fade throughout the night.

"_You want another sign beside the mark? Whatever for? Wait, on second thought, don't answer that. *Sigh* other sign hmm…. Ah. There is one or maybe two or three."_

He sure can cry, thought Itachi while holding the crying baby. His mother has set him and Sasuke aside and told gently to them that Tomomi has weak body. He will get sick often and need their support as his brothers.

Another wail come from his fevered youngest brother.

"Shh….I'm here Tomomi. Aniki's here."

Hiccup and strangled breath rose from the youngest Uchiha but he has stopped crying. But it won't be for long. He will feel discomfort in a moment and he'll cry again. He continued to rock the baby. After a moment, his youngest brother breath become steady. He has fallen asleep. It is a relief. When Tomomi cried, he won't let go. That's why Itachi is the one who holding him. He doesn't mind. Even though Tomomi already five months old, he is still light enough to hold for a prolonged time. But he can't stand Tomomi's cries. He feel helpless because he can't give comfort to his little brother.

And what Shisui told him didn't help either. How can it help when his older cousin told him that all baby except two, who have the same mark as his little brother never past their first year. It doesn't matter if the baby is from civilians or ninjas, the fever is too much for a new-born.

Though in a small part in his heart, Itachi hope Tomomi will be different. He hope his little brother will live. His family will be devastated if Tomomi dies, even his father. He noticed a glimpse of proudness on his father's eyes whenever Tomomi let out a gurgle in his vicinity, and it is not because of the stories either.

The person who has 精 mark on his or her body is called Successor. The first Successor ever recorded is when the Konoha first founded. The Successor act as a mediator between Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama, thus nickname 'Peace' as he was able to get between the strongest shinobi ever known. There is also a rumour that Peace has another nickname, 'Riddle Child' as he like to talk in riddles that didn't make any sense even to the smartest man.

The name Successor came from Peace himself. He said that what people like him are called. There is more to the stories but only Madara and Hashirama know the truth in addition to whomever shinobi that the Hokage trust.

The wide known stories about Successor is they are very strong and talented with large chakra reserved. If not, then they are incredibly smart as Peace himself, even though was a not a fighter, are noteworthy seal master. He was able to do anything with just a small stroke of his brush.

The second Successor is Senju Izumi. Daughter of Senju Tobirama. Extremely talented kunoichi that was able to bring medical ninjutsu to the next level. Although Senju Tsunade is the one brought said jutsu soar, she based it on Izumi's theory. Technically, it is Izumi's skills that enable medical ninjutsu to as it is today. She died in Shinobi First World War, but not before bringing down hundreds of shinobi with her water jutsu.

The third Successor is a Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hiroto, like his predecessor is a talented shinobi. Though he only lived until late teen, he is revered as a long range specialist in contrast to Hyuuga specialty in taijutsu. He was able to use his palm to pushed bullets of chakra into his enemy's bodies from afar and disrupting the chakra flow and shut it down rendering it unable to use if the enemy is lucky. According to Hiroto, the technique has fifty-fifty chances. Shut down the chakra or the body exploded. He died in Shinobi Second World War.

The fourth Successor is not a Konoha Shinobi. In fact, he is not a ninja at all. This unknown Successor was born in an unnamed village nearby Amegakure that specializes in genjutsu. It is unknown whether this Successor is a man or a woman, but he is known as Illusive Bird as he always disappear in flock of birds that came out of nowhere if any shinobi tried to come in contact with him. Konoha shinobi included. There is no specific birds that he used. It always different each time. He interfered with battle every now and then with his genjutsu. As the Shinobi Second World War end, he disappeared.

There is rumor that fifth Successor was born somewhere in Kirigakure. A male child that was born few years before the Shinobi Third World War. But he was forgotten as he disappear.

All in all, the conclusion is each Successor that lived grows to become a great shinobi except for the fifth one.

Sighing, he placed the sleeping Tomomi beside Sasuke, who is also taking a nap. Mother forced him to when he refused to sleep in excuse to take care of his Otouto by threatening that he can't play with his precious little brother when he got better.

Itachi chuckled when he remembered Sasuke's pouting face. His smile remained when he noticed Tomomi's fever receded. Then a frown decorated his face when he remembered his youngest brother will have fever again in the next few days. The next fever will certainly be even worse than the one Tomomi currently had.

Sighing again, he got up and went to practice his shurikenjutsu.

"_Be prepared for sleepless night. Hah! What kind of face are you making? During infanthood, a Successor will fall sick. Many time. Over and over. Once they're recover, they'll fall sick back and this process continue once their body are strong enough. If the young Successor has siblings then don't separated them. They will not get infected. It is better for the Successor anyway to be surrounded by familiar chakra."_

_Gulp._

"_Ah…Hm? What?"_

"_There is something you still not telling us regarding this topic."_

"_Do I? Well, if you must know. Most of the time they died."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Good Tomomi. Come. Don't you want this?" said Sasuke while jiggling a wooden toy in front of laying infant.

Little Tomomi were perfectly contended to watch the toy moving and jiggling about. After a while, Tomomi wanted the toy. It's his favourite, but it's clear that his older brother won't give him what he want. So with great efforts, he pushed his hands and knees forward. He repeat this motion again. After another two or three move, he got the toy. To express his glee, he gurgled and giggled, making his older brother too, giggled.

The youngest Uchiha bite down the toy, coated it saliva and thrust the toy into the older Uchiha's face.

"Ewww! Tomomi!"

The three years old wiped the drool off his face. Pouting when Tomomi laughed at him but he let it go as his Otouto just recovered from a new round of fever. In just three months, Tomomi already have fever more than he count on his two hands and feet.

"Itachi, Sasuke, its lunchtime."

Called Mikoto as she stood in the dining room, both of her hand set the dishes down. The former kunoichi is very happy that both of her sons spend a lot of their time with her youngest, even though he always cry because of his fever. She wonder how much longer does her youngest must suffer. Tomomi does not have weak body. Oh no he's not even though that what she told her other sons and she will not consider the possibility of her baby dying.

The Hokage has told her a Successor baby always sick. Peace told the First Hokage it's the body's way to cope in this world. Third Hokage thought it is prudent to share this piece of information. According to Riddle Child, a Successor is not supposed to be born, so the world tried to reject it. As a way to prevent it, the child's chakra is forced to coat the soul. As a baby, the chakra coil is not developed, forcing it out brought pain to the baby, thus the fever.

First Hokage does not understand what Peace mean by 'not supposed to be born'. But of course, when inquired, he talked in riddles.

Sensing all of her sons come nearer, he set Tomomi's portion on the table. The young Successor food consists of sliced banana and seedless grapes. Mikoto smile at her sons when they entered the dining room with Tomomi in his oldest brother's arms. Itachi then hand over his youngest brother to his mother.

"Tomo-chan." Cooed Mikoto. "Let's eat, ne?"

Tomomi let out gurgle and giggled at his mother, liking the way she called him.

Mikoto smiled brightly at her son.

**XXXX**

"Aniki."

"Hmm?'

"Tomomi will be alright, won't he?"

"…Where this question come from?"

"Tomomi always sick. When will he recover?"

"Soon Sasuke. Mother told us Tomomi has weak body so it is expected."

"….hnn…."

"Don't worry too much. You'll be there for him right?" said Itachi while poked his little brother forehead.

"Un!"

Itachi smile softly at Sasuke.

**XXXX**

"Aniki!"

Itachi turned his head to look at his youngest brother who called for him. At thirteen months old, little Tomomi could already walked albeit clumsy. Light footsteps accompanied by constant chanting of 'Aniki', Tomomi hugged Itachi's left leg and buried his face in it.

"Up!"

With a soft smile on his face, he indulged the little Successor. Tomomi squealed on his way up to his brother's arm. The youngest Uchiha snuggled into the crook of Itachi's neck and inhale his scent. Sighing softly, little Tomomi rest his face on Itachi's shoulder.

After his first birthday, Tomomi no longer have fever. This is the longest time he had been healthy. A month before his birthday though, he had the worst. Worse than the previous sickness he had. So much, that he had to be admitted to the hospital because he fainted three days straight. The doctors can't do anything except sedated him but the medicine do nothing to his body as his fever was not caused by his body defence mechanism.

But after Tomomi woke up, his fever gone, disappeared completely, much to the Uchiha family relieves and the doctors alike. Tomomi ups and about, cheerful as any child his age. Well, as cheerful as any hungry child anyway.

"Play!"

"I can't. I have practice with my team." Itachi was actually going to the entrance. Ready to go out.

Tomomi blinked and pouted.

"Sorry. Another time."

As response, Tomomi merely tighten his arm around Itachi neck and hide his face. He want to hug longer, Itachi thought, right to the bull's eye. Itachi also tighten his hold around his little brother's bank and stay still for a few minutes.

"I'll be going now."

Itachi gently let Tomomi down on his feet. He continued his way to the entrance with the youngest Uchiha in tow, following like a little duckling.

After the young genin wore his ninja sandals, he beckoned Tomomi over with a wave of his hand. Like an obedient little kid he is, the young Successor went over to Itachi. The older Uchiha then poked his youngest brother forehead gently as he always done to Sasuke and Shisui to him.

"Go play with Sasuke."

Tomomi nodded. He gave a smile that Itachi love oh so much and waved his tiny hand until Itachi closed the door.

**XXXX**

One day, Tomomi throw a tantrum. The reason being? Both of his older brother, Itachi and Sasuke will be out of the village for three days to stock up supplies and what not. But Tomomi didn't care, what he understand is his he will not be seeing both of them for a long time. Sure, three days is not supposed to be long but still.

As a result, the little Successor seeing both of them off with a frown on his face. No amount of hugs and promises from Sasuke and Itachi managed to lower his frustration. He know why he can't come. He's too young, as Itachi said it. Even if his oldest brother didn't told him why, he know. His understanding to his surrounding is even better than the younger of his older brothers.

After they're gone, he continue to sulk. Only after Shisui come to play as he promised Itachi, does the young Uchiha is a little bit happier. The two years old like the older cousin very much. He's funny and smell nice. He like to hug the young prodigy as much as he like hugging Itachi and Sasuke.

"Yo! Baby Tomomi!" greeted Shisui to the young Successor with enthusiasm.

"Shisu-i!" Tomomi squealed upon his seeing his favourite cousin. Running to Shunshin prodigy, he proceed to tackle himself to Shisui's legs.

"Aww! Miss you too little princess!" Said Shisui as he picked his young cousin and twirled him around.

Tomomi didn't understand why his favourite cousin called him a princess. Princess is a tittle for a girl and he knows he is not one. Unbeknownst to him, Shisui called him that because of his face. Tomomi didn't noticed as he never when out of the compound, but citizens that is not part from Uchiha clan would have mistaken him for a girl because he look like one. Even ninjas were fooled. His standard purple Uchiha shirt and black pants did nothing to tell others his true gender. The young Uchiha is even a lot prettier than girls his age, and his name that is commonly used by female didn't help either.

"Show me Shunshin!"

**XXXX**

The next day is a lot more bearable. He accepted that his older brothers will not come home soon and sulking around will not make them come home any faster. Shisui is a shinobi and he got duty to uphold. But Tomomi is lonely.

Sighing, he moved his brush to complete a kanji. His mother has gave him a brush and a few empty papers for him to practice writing when Tomomi told her he got nothing to do. 精. He touch the mark on his cheek. Mother has told him it is read as 'Soul', but he like to read it as 'Life'. It seem fitting to him as he's a cheerful child in both this life and his past life that he barely remembered. He often dreamt about it ever since he understand that his dream is not really a dream, but a memory. There is a woman, like his mother yet at the same time is not. There is also a young girl, probably the same as age as he is now always holding his hand. There was not any father figure in his past life. Maybe, as he dream he will know. Even though, the place where their face should have been were replaced with mosaic pattern.

As he repeat the kanji, an idea suddenly come to him. He been wanting to try it for a while now. Positioned the brush at the top, he brought it down. Position the brush at other place, he repeat the motion, only instead of downward, he brought it to the left. His are like glass, as if hypnotized, he concentrated on completing what he started.

After a while, he finished it. Another man in his dream, no, not quite a man, a boy, red haired, wearing a kimono and have the same mark below his left eye always done this. But in that dream, Tomomi is not an observer standing at side-line, no, he is the boy. He been wondering what the weird picture does so he been trying to copy it.

He does the same thing the boy – _him _– did. He brought his hand over the weird picture and push the foreign energy in his body that always make Itachi's steps silent, the energy that his oldest brother always imbued into his kunai before he threw it, into the paper.

The weird picture glow bright red and he screamed.

**XXXX**

"_Each Successor inherited the memories of his predecessor."_

**XXXX**

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Even though I proof-read it many times, I still feel that there are still some mistakes. Please forgive me for that if it disrupts your reading.

Enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

Tomomi succeeded in making his first seal. A seal that summon fire. But as a consequence, he suffered from a first degree burn.

As soon as his ears piercing scream were heard, Mikoto quickly came from the kitchen in lightning speed with Fugaku behind her as he just outside the house. The Uchiha head extinguished the fire and his wife tended her crying son. Both of them brought the young Successor to the hospital quickly as they could.

Still crying, Tomomi sniffled at his mother's bosom as the medic-nin hovered her hand over his burned one. The medic-nin hands glowing green as her chakra work its magic. Tomomi was remind of another person in his dream, a woman this time, her long flowing white hair, ruby eyes, same marking on her face and her hand glowing green as the medic-nin over a heavily injured shinobi.

After the healing is done, Fugaku tense face relax and Mikoto let out a sigh of relief. Tomomi hands were bandaged and was told to leave it for a day.

…

…

…

"Well?"

The young Successor fidgeted while he sat in front of his parent.

"I … um… I saw it my dream."

"Dream?" inquired Mikoto.

Her son nodded.

"A boy, around Shisui age … he always in my dream, doing the same thing over and over again." Tomomi said. His voice is small. "I ... I just want to know what it do…" the young Uchiha lowered his head.

"What did he looked like?" asked Fugaku.

"He … have the same marking as I do, red hair and blue eyes." Tomomi looked up to his father at that question. Why did his father want to know? He is just a dream.

"This boy … is he the only one you dream of?"

"So-sometimes it is white haired girl, sometimes it is the boy. But the most recent one is a boy with clear eyes … um … he has no iris."

To Fugaku and Mikoto, it is clear the last one is a Hyuuga. Most specificly, Hyuuga Hiroto, the last Successor in Konoha ever known.

"Father," the Uchiha head grunted. "Am I in trouble?"

"No." Tomomi let out a breath he didn't noticed he hold.

"From now on, if the person in your dream do something, tell your mother before your attempt it yourself.… And do not tell any brothers of this. Am I clear?"

"Yes, father."

**XXXX**

"Aniki! Nii-san!"

The day when Itachi and Sasuke came back, the blue eyed boy couldn't wait and basically dragged his mother to the village entrance. As a boy that never went out of the clan compound, he should have been fascinated with the village, but he didn't. He walked to the village entrance without another glance of his surrounding and weaved through the road as if he did it a millions of time.

When his brothers' figures came to view, he's all but ran to them and tackled Sasuke and hugging him.

"Otouto." Sasuke hugged his little brother back, missing him.

When he withdraw back, Tomomi turn his oldest brother, arms up asking for a hug. He didn't need to as Itachi already kneeled in front of him. Tomomi hug his oldest brother and inhale his scent, apple tree and fresh soil.

The young Successor took both of his brothers' hand and tugged them to Konoha. To their home.

**XXXX**

"You will start your training at once."

"Please don't let them know."

**XXXX**

"Otouto, shh…." Sasuke moved his finger to his lips, motioning Tomomi to keep quiet.

His little brother nodded with a grin on his face. Sasuke turned his face to his target, his smiling lips turn upside down, serious. He wait for his target to be in place.

'Now!'

…

…

…

"Got it!" Sasuke exclaimed while stepping on a huge lion. It's mane was pinned down by few kunai.

"Now gimme your fingerprint!"

"Nii-san's cool!"

Not far from their place, Itachi smiled softly down at his brothers from his tree.

**XXXX**

"Where are we going?" Tomomi looked up to his cousin.

"Don't you know, Otouto? We're going to see Aniki's fight for Chunin!"

The young Successor look to his left, his hand holding his brother. "Fight? Why Aniki need to fight?"

"To know who is worthy." Answered Shisui. Seeing the confused face of his youngest cousin, he added, "You'll understand when you get older."

'Then I don't want to get older. Why fight? It's bad.'

…

…

…

"Aniki!" exclaimed Sasuke upon seeing Itachi.

"Sasuke?" confusion clear in his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"To see you! Otouto here too!"

"Tomomi too?" He look past Sasuke and saw his youngest brother with … Shisui. He 'talk' to him later about bringing Sasuke not to mention Tomomi to the arena, maybe with fire, or kick, or punch.

He crouched down for Tomomi to hug as his little brother got closer. It's going to be hurt, he thought. His last opponent was strong and even with planning two steps ahead, he suffered quite injuries even though he didn't bleed. But Tomomi didn't. He walked calmly to him and make no motion to hug him. Instead he brought his right hand and caressed Itachi's cheek.

"Otouto?"

"Are you okay?"

"What make you say that?" Itachi said while leaning to his youngest brother touch.

His little brother looked at him sceptically that look so wrong in his young face. "You're hurt."

It's not a question. A statement.

"Yeah! That last attack seem hurt!" said Sasuke with a frown on his face.

Smiling, he brought both of his hand and poked their forehead. His right to Sasuke's and his left to Tomomi.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Tomomi was not convinced if the frown was any indication. "You are going to the hospital."

"Yes, yes."

**XXXX**

"Mother! Come and look!" said the blue eyed boy and tugged his mother's hand.

"What's wrong?" asked Mikoto, half confusion and half worried at her panting and a little pale son.

Sasuke is off to catch another cat and Itachi is busy with training. So to pass time, he once again drowned in his dream, remembering the technique a black haired girl – now a princess – used. There's a particular action that most people in his dream used. It look so simple and he want to try it. The young Successor thought there is no harm in doing so since it doesn't spew water or raise mountains or summon scary animals out of nowhere. Once he did it, he's so ecstatic! He didn't know he could use the weird ener- ahem! chakra in him to do that. He do it again and again until he remembered his promise to his father, so he brought his mother in the kitchen to the courtyard.

"Look!"

Tomomi then proceed to close his eyes. He concentrate to guide his chakra to his feet. Once he thought it is enough, he walked to the nearby tree and connected his right foot to the trunk. He pushed his left foot upward to place on the rough skin. He repeated with his right leg. Left. Right. Left. Right. All without breaking the concentration in his mind. He got a feeling something bad will happen if he disconnect the energy to the tree, and for some reason it got something to do with falling.

Once he arrived to one of the thicker branch, he stopped and sat there. He looked at his mother and frowned. He face in one of shock and her obsidian eyes turn to blood red with comas in it.

"Mother?"

Snapped out from her musing, Mikoto de-activated her Sharingan. It is foolish of her to think someone replaced her child with someone else before she remembered that her youngest son is a Successor. A Successor for God's sake! She should have expected it after her son got sent to the hospital because of the fire.

Smiling, Mikoto used the tree-walking to get to her son and sat beside him after Tomomi scooted over.

"Wow! Mother can do it too!" said Tomomi with a smile in his face.

"All ninja can do it." Mikoto smile down to the young Successor.

"Really? Ah! Then Father and Aniki can do it too!"

His mother giggled and said "Yes, they can. And someday your Nii-san can do it too."

"Hmm…." Hummed Tomomi. They both sat there in comfortable silence.

"Tomomi."

"Yes mother."

"How do you know to do this? Is it that boy again?"

"Nope! It is a black haired princess this time."

"Princess?"

"Yep! She wore make-up and her kimono look expensive."

"Really now?" said Mikoto while patting Tomomi's soft hair.

**XXXX**

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Even though I proof-read it many times, I still feel that there are still some mistakes. Please forgive me for that if it disrupts your reading.

Enjoy


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke will enter the academy in a week. When the three years old know of this, he practically demanded for the younger of his older brothers to spend time with him. In the span of a week, little Tomomi become Sasuke's shadow, he followed him everywhere even to the bath much to Itachi's amusement.

Sasuke doesn't mind. He's more than happy to play with his little brother. He kinda neglected his little brother in favour of Itachi challenge to collect the fastest cat's paw. So in a week, he done nothing but played with his Otouto with occasionally spending time with Itachi. Once a week is up, Tomomi sees Sasuke and his father off with a hug. The latter returned it awkwardly even though he done it ever since his youngest son could walk. He patted Tomomi head and left the house with Sasuke.

After that, the blue eyed boy was bored. So when Itachi offered him for a walk outside the compound, he jumped at the chance. And now he happily walk with his brother while holding to his hand. Tomomi looked around him. The shops, the buildings, the civilians walking and occasional ninja. He wonder why he never looked around during the few time he went out of the compound. He felt that there is nothing to look at.

He was proved wrong when he noticed a few shops is different. The one he thought is a weapon shop was actually a bookstore. One building that supposed to just two-floored became five-floored and even the colouring is different. A few building stay the same though. He shook his head when he remembered that it is a dream. A dream is just a fake. Maybe he dreamt of it because he unconsciously memorized the village layout during the few times outside.

"Otouto, are you hungry?"

As if answering, Tomomi stomach growled. The younger Uchiha smiled sheepishly while rubbing his head.

Chuckling, Itachi brought his little brother to a shop. A dango shop. Tomomi suddenly saw three persons in front of the shop. A masked silver haired man, a bandaged wearing woman and a man smoking a cigarette. All of it in a small screen. He blinked and the image disappear. He addressed to it later, after he ate.

…

…

…

Tomomi is satisfied. He got to spend time with his brother, walked in the village and have a full stomach. They were on their way home when he heard it. The sound of bells. The sound of it overlapping each other sounds nice to his ears.

"Aniki, that music is beautiful."

He released his brother's hand and went to the bells direction, wanting to know who created such a melody all without caring his oldest brother shouted after him.

**XXXX**

The young Successor continue to run. He didn't noticed that his surrounding change from buildings to field of green. He didn't noticed the sound of bells turns to laughing of a woman. He stopped and stared at the grasses at his feet.

How did he get here?

Suddenly, somebody touch both of his hands. He look to right and saw a little girl. She wore a white puffy sleeved knee length dress and her brown hair is styled to a pigtails. Her green eyes is so bright.

To his left is a woman. She wore the same dress as the girl, only it is a long sleeved. Her long brown hair caressed gently by the wind. Her own sky blue eyes smile down at him.

"What's wrong Riku?"

Riku? Is that me?

"Yes, you are Riku. My son."

No no no. That's wrong I'm not Riku. You're not my mother. I am-

"Onii-chan let's play!"

Ah…. I'm Riku. That's right. My name is Riku.

"Tag! You're it!"

"Ah! That's not fair, Risa!"

Tomomi….

The brown haired boy looked back.

"Riku?"

"Nothing wrong mom. I just thought someone calling for me."

"Onii-chan, what are you doing!" shouted the brunette girl from a distance.

"Go along now. Your sister's waiting."

Riku nodded. "Coming Risa!"

…

…

…

Itachi cursed softly as he hide behind a tree. He knew something was wrong when his little brother doesn't respond to him when he shouted for him. Tomomi is fast for his age, but not fast enough to outrun an Anbu. When he twirled his little brother by his shoulder, his blood ran cold. Lifeless but beautiful deep blue eyes with a tint of electric purple stared back at him. Those eyes are wrong. It doesn't suit his little brother's face.

Genjutsu.

'Kai!'

It doesn't work. Tomomi managed to released himself from his grasp and continue his running.

"Tomomi!"

Activating his Sharingan, he followed his little brother. After a while, a few other kids joined the younger Uchiha. They are a few years older than Tomomi, but they all have the same lifeless eyes. He noticed that none of them are clan kids. Of course, he thought. They're at Academy and the younger one are not allowed outside of the compound without the company of an adult.

The group of children went to the forest. Itachi jumps to the tree and followed them. More and more children join Tomomi, making a group of 15 children. Suddenly, they stopped. They running halted and they slowed down until they're at a clearing. They formed three lines beside each other. Tomomi at the most front in the line.

Itachi hide his chakra and took refuge behind branches of leaves. He summoned one of his crows and told it to call for reinforcements. Then four man show themselves. He recognized the leader as his clothes were different from the rest, not to mention the leader is in bingo book. An A-rank missing-nin from Kumogakure who specializes in genjutsu. No wonder merely disrupts the flow of chakra didn't worked, to cancel his genjutsu he need to destroy the music that the children heard. Though that itself will be difficult, because each children is different.

"Oi oi. That brat hiding there. Come out."

Which brought the young Anbu to this current predicament. He was supposed to spend time with his brother as he rarely does it now, not chasing after missing-nin.

He dodged a kunai heading for him, caught it and tossed it back to its owner. The ninja merely dodged it. It is easy. Itachi throws it directly but what the foreign ninja didn't noticed is an explosive tag was tied to the kunai. When the tag exploded, the ninja's out.

'Where's the reinforcement?' Itachi thought as he leapt through the trees. A little pissed off at the thought of his little brother at the hand of a dangerous ninja and the distance between them is increasing. He could destroyed the ninjas just fine, but he need to know who's behind this and he's not willing to endangered the children, more so as his beloved brother is one of them.

'Finally they here.'

"Yo Itachi!"

Itachi nod. "Shisui."

"So, how do you know about this?"

"Tomomi's one of them."

"….Oh fuck. If little princess is one of them, then I gotta be serious huh?"

"What the situation?"

Itachi glanced to the right, his Anbu squad leader, Hound-taichou with two of his teammates leaped through the branches beside him. Itachi explained to his leader. How Tomomi heard music, how he can't release him from genjutsu, and the missing-nin from Kumogakure.

Hound nodded. He formulate the best case scenario to the worst. Once he decided,

"This is what we're going to do."

…

…

…

"Tomomi, wake up." Lifeless deep blue eyes blinked.

"Aniki?" hoarse voice answered him. The condition of his youngest brother wrenched his heart. Black hair clung to his forehead because of sweat, bloodied nose because of the after effect of forced cancelled genjutsu, pale skin.

"Aniki." Tomomi closed his eyes, wrapped his arm around his brother and his hot forehead pressed to Itachi's neck.

"My head's hurt."

"Yeah."

"I feel like I got hit by thousand bricks."

Choked laughter was heard somewhere behind Itachi. But he didn't pay any attention to it.

"Who am I Aniki? Am I Tomomi?"

Itachi mentally frowned, so does Shisui and the others.

"Yes. You are Uchiha Tomomi. My little brother."

"I see. I'm Tomomi." Tomomi then relaxed in his brother's embrace. He safe with him. There is no bulky blonde man – he's not going to admit that man is his father – that was going to abused him, his mother and sister. There is no repetition of the woman and the girl died in front of him over and over again. There is tightened feeling in his heart because he failed to protected them. There is…there is no-

"Rest Otouto."

At his older brother's words, the younger Uchiha let it go. His tears was silent with occasional escaped sob.

The rest of the shinobi shared a silent order. Bring the children to the hospital, less they suffered any injuries. On their way, the trip is silent, except:

"Am I Tomomi Aniki? Or am I Riku?"

**XXXX**

The Yamanaka head was brought to see the children after they informed the Hokage. When he peeked inside the mind of the children, he saw nothing wrong except from mild exhaustion. But with the young Successor, he was baffled. There should be no child with the amount of damaged in his mind, much less a three years old!

"What do you mean by that, Inoichi?" asked Fugaku. The orientation ceremony for Sasuke has just finished and were on their way home when suddenly an Anbu appeared in front him.

"His mind…is…I don't know how to say this but it is filled with boiling black swamp and poisonous miasma. I'm lucky the mind doesn't consider me a threat. If not, it is no extravagation that the poison will kill me.

There is also something peculiar about Tomomi's mind too." Inoichi look at the Hokage.

Hokage nodded, a signal to continue.

"They are ten doors in his mind. Nine of them are of the white in colour and are in humongous size, but there is one door that is smaller but black in colour and was fully opened. The swamp and miasma came from that door."

"Can't you close the door?"

"I tried, but someone stopped me."

"Who?"

Inoichi inhale a deep breath and answered, "It is Peace."

Sarutobi frowned. "Peace? As in Riddle Child?"

"Yes. It is unmistakably Peace, with the mark of the Successor on his left cheek and red hair. When I asked why, he said that if I forcibly closed the door, the filth will have nowhere to go and will remained there.

I asked again how can I removed it. He answered it depend entirely on Tomomi-kun. Then he disappeared, leaving me alone in the swamp. I was about to leave when I heard a woman pleaded for help. The voice came from the black door. Then there are shouts of anger from a man and the sound of broken glasses. I looked at the opened door and saw a dead woman and girl, with a brown haired boy crouched behind them, holding their bodies.

A blonde man was about to struck the boy with a glass bottle. I tried to stop him but I can't move. The swamp refrained my movement as if I'm not allowed to interfere. Then I was thrown out.

I leave Tomomi-kun for him to rest and I thought I should report this."

"Hmm…" the Third Hokage laced his finger and looked at the Uchiha head. "What do you think we should do Fugaku?"

"Do what you must Inoichi." Stiff face replied and face the Yamanaka head.

"If Peace said it's depend on my son then so be it."

"If Tomomi-kun refused?"

"I believe in my son." Said Fugaku dismissively.

**XXXX**

Inoichi was back in the young Uchiha mind. When he looked at his surrounding, he can't help but noticed that the swamp are lesser now and the miasma seemed to be thinner. There is no doors, not even the black one. As he walk forward, the tendrils of the swamp attacked him. The movements are slow so he was able to dodge it.

As he dodged more, the more the tendrils seems to move faster. It became more faster until he have to make an effort to dodge it. He didn't know what will happen if he let swamp to touch him and he didn't want to know. It is never a good idea to mess with one mind.

Suddenly, the tendrils stopped. Inoichi has a half a mind to blow the tendrils away with a fire techniques.

"Who are you?"

The blonde man whirled around, surprised. He didn't sensed the person at all. What he saw is the Uchiha head youngest son, Tomomi. But, he looked a little different. A deep blue eyes with a hint of electric purple? Check. Black hairs with side bang on both side of his face? Check. Standard Uchiha outfit? Check. Girly face? Check. Young? Let's not 'check' that.

Or maybe old is not the best description. The Uchiha is still young, just a little bit older. Maybe the same age as Itachi.

"Well? I asked you a question."

The older man cleared his throat. He raised both of his hands. "Don't worry, I'm not dangerous. I mean no harm."

That answer does not satisfied the young Successor. Tomomi frowned.

"I'm not asking whether you are dangerous or not. I know you are harmless, I can easily kill you. This is my territory. I asked for your name, mister clover."

Bush clover is a symbol of Yamanaka clan. He know who I am, the clan head thought.

"I am Inoichi."

"Inoichi." The black haired repeat, testing the clan head name in his lips. "Yamanaka Inoichi."

"Yes."

"Well then Inoichi. What pleasure do I owe you for you to visit my mind? Ah. On second thought, don't answer that. That question is stupid." Said Tomomi – or is he? – When he saw the Yamanaka head was about to answer.

"Of course it because of….this, right?" the younger kid gestured to his surroundings.

The Yamanaka nodded. "Yes."

"Hm…" the Uchiha walked to Inoichi. He offered his left hand, "Hold my hand." when he saw the confused expression of the blond man in front of him, he elaborated. "It is a pain to hold back for you. It is easier if you share my essences, the darkness would not attack you then. Why should I attacked myself?"

At his assurance, the Yamanaka took the young Successor hand. At once, the miasma was cleared. The boiling black swamp was also cleared only to be replaced with a warzone. The aftermath that is.

"Let's find the troublesome boy."

**XXXX**

"Now you want the Successor now, my old student?"

….

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Even though I proof-read it many times, I still feel that there are still some mistakes that I didn't noticed. Please forgive me for that if it disrupts your reading.

Enjoy :)


	5. Chapter 5

"Stupid genjutsu that bring out suppressed inner mind." Grumbled the youngest son of Uchiha clan head, but can still be heard clearly by Inoichi.

"Who are you really?"

"I am Tomomi."

"You feel different. You are Tomomi but the same time you are not."

"Yes. I am Tomomi, but at the same time I am also Hiroto."

"Hiroto? As in Hyuuga Hiroto?"

The blue eyed boy nodded. "Because I am also Hiroto, I am also Izumi. Because I am Izumi I am also Tsubasa. You know, the one you call Peace."

"Is it because the rumour said that each Successor inherited the memories of your predecessor?"

"Rumour? What rumour? It's the truth. But yeah…. We inherited the legacy of the one before us. This boy, Tomomi, he's do not have the knowledge of it. He dismissed us as a dream. That's why the swamps and miasma exists, as an indication that he is confused. Who am I? What am I? is the thought that always plagued his mind when there is nobody to distract him.

"We here." Said the young Uchiha and they stopped walking.

"There's nothing here. Except er… corpses."

"Because I don't wish for you to see. And for the corpses, what do you expect? Most of the Successor was born in the middle of the war. Stand back."

All of sudden, a gush of wind so strong that Inoichi felt that he could be blown away. Ten doors that the Yamanaka head saw before rise from the sea of corpses. All ten of them were arranged so that the two humans was in the centre of the circle. The black door was right in front of them.

"Shall we go, Inoichi-san?" a child voice resound through the darkness.

The father of five years old head snapped back to the Uchiha who have been holding his hand. It is Tomomi. But not the Tomomi he know, it is Uchiha Tomomi, the one who's laying on the chair in the real world right now. His size has shrunken and his eyes shone with brilliant intensity not unlike Tomomi of a minute ago. But it shines is one with innocence.

"Let's go."

**XXXX**

"I'm sorry Inoichi-san. But you have to wait here. You can't advance anymore."

Little Tomomi then release the blonde man hand and walked calmly toward the brunette boy – him – who right now stabbing the bulky blonde man that Inoichi saw earlier. The man blood splattered everywhere, it clung to the boy's hand, his hair, his shirt, his white trousers, and it clung to the knife. Even the man was already dead, his guts can be seen and his ichor pooled beneath him, the boy doesn't stop.

The Yamanaka head watched as the black haired boy put his hand on the brunette shoulder, stopping the older boy motion.

"Yamanaka-san."

The blue eyed man turn around and his eyes widened.

"Peace?!"

The red haired man smile. "Please call me Tsubasa."

"Tsubasa-san then."

Tsubasa smile became even wider. "Better."

"Will it be alright? For Tomomi-kun to be alone with that boy." Asked Inoichi while glanced back at the two kids. Tomomi was holding the brunette boy's hands without caring about the blood.

"That boy is Riku. And why do you think Tomomi will be in danger? Riku is Tomomi and Tomomi is Riku. As long as they accept each other, Riku will never harm his other self."

"Is Riku a Successor too?"

"No. He is one that never exists in this world, unlike you who exist but at the same time is not."

Inoichi blinked. "You…really deserved the nickname 'Riddle Child'."

Tsubasa chuckled. "I do not. If you open your mind and think out of the box, you will find my answer perfectly make sense. Oh, they're done. It's nice talking to you to Yamanaka-san. And pass my message to the Hokage, whoever it is now, to bring Tomomi to the cave, okay? It is time."

The red haired man then dispersed into light and went to one of the white door. Inoichi noticed that the corpses disappear, replaced with field of white carnations, chrysanthemum and larkspur. The dark sky turn to soft blue with puffy white cloud. Remembrance, joy and beautiful spirit. Somehow it's fit the young Uchiha, the Yamanaka head thought.

He didn't noticed that each white doors were opened slightly.

"Inoichi-san." Called Tomomi.

When Inoichi turn to the young Uchiha, his supposed to be bloodied hand were free of red and black Uchiha outfit turn to white. Behind him, the brunette boy seem amazed by the field of flowers and a tear escape him. He crouched down and touch one of the carnations.

"Risa would love to see this."

"Why don't you tell her about it then?" said Tomomi. The green eyed boy looked at his other self and smiled. He stood:

"Yeah, I should. I'll bring mother too."

Riku turn to the opened black door. He was about entered it when he halted. He look back to the younger boy, "Hey, don't forget me alright?"

"Me? Forget my own self? Never."

The brunette boy smiled. He took a step in.

"Hey wait! Maybe this will assure you." Said Tomomi while he handed a pink carnation. I'll Never Forget You.

The green eyed boy took it and chuckled.

The boy closed his eyes and inhale the scent. "I'll be here if you need me. And I hope it will not be near future thought I think you will come here shortly after this."

The young Uchiha blinked once, he turn to the older man and smile apologetically. "I'm sorry Inoichi-san. You can't hear this."

And the Yamanaka head was slammed back to his own body with a massive headache.

**XXXX**

Tomomi woke up in the hospital bed feeling….he didn't know. Less burdened? Clearer heart? He feel like something heavy was lifted. Yeah, that's the feeling.

"Otouto?" hearing his oldest brother called for him, Tomomi turn to his brother's direction. He smiled.

"Aniki." Replied Tomomi. His soft voice brought relief to the heir of Uchiha clan. Tomomi hand reached itachi's and intertwined them.

"I'm back Aniki."

"Welcome back."

…

…

…

"I'm sorry I worried you father."

Fugaku grunted. "You did well to come back to us."

His son hummed and snuggled to his back.

"Sleep Tomomi. Itachi will wake you up for dinner." With that the youngest Uchiha closed his eyes.

**XXXX**

Thunk.

Thunk.

Thunk.

Thunk.

All four kunai hit the centre of the target on the log. In his hand were the last one before he had to collect it back.

'What happen if I…'

"Hmm…"

Brilliant eyes hidden behind closed eyelids and open it back.

He throw the kunai.

The log were destroyed, along with the forest behind it. The kunai was never found.

**XXXX**

"Nii-san!" the three years old ran to his six years old brother who has just finished class. He tagged along with Itachi to pick him up.

"Otouto." He wrapped his arms around his little brother's shoulder who snuggled to his chest.

"Let's go home!" Tomomi looked up and grinned to his brother. "Mother make your favourite!"

Whispered were created among the students.

'Is that Sasuke-kun little sister?'

'So cute!'

'Oi! Wipe your drool!'

'What's her name?'

"Sasuke-kuuuun!"

Said Uchiha twitched his eyebrow as two of his so-called fan-girls ran up to him. One is light blonde hair and blue eyes, Yamanaka Ino and the other have pink hair and light green eyes, Haruno Sakura.

"Is this Sasuke-kun little sister?" "What's her name?"

When the questions came out at the same time, both of the girls glare at each other.

"Go away, Billboard-Brow! I asked first!" yelled blondie.

"My ass Ino-Pig! I'm first!" replied pinkie as they butted their forehead. They continue to bicker without caring of how loud they are.

"…..Let's go Nii-san."

"Yeah."

The arguing girls never noticed the two Uchiha leaving them.

**XXXX**

"_All of us are one and the same."_

**XXXX**

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Even though I proof-read it many times, I still feel that there are still some mistakes. Please forgive me for that if it disrupts your reading.

Enjoy :)


End file.
